


How Sammy came into the picture.

by britishflower



Series: Child Squip & Meremy Dads [6]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Child squip, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 17:33:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11318274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/britishflower/pseuds/britishflower
Summary: The story of how The child squip showed up.





	How Sammy came into the picture.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna have the characters talking more in the next chapter. Hopefully I can make this two chapters long.
> 
> Wanna make a request for this series? Either put it in the comments or go to my Tumblr: night-gem-shit

Jeremy worked after school. Today was raining so he was stuck running to his apartment since Michael had the car. Jeremy stopped when something in his mind seemed to hum. He looked in an alley. A child whine came from it. Jeremy walked closer "Hello?" he whispered. Another whine. Jeremy got closer. The dimmed alley light slightly helped. A small child was curling up to himself. From what Jeremy could see, the child was naked, wearing nothing. Jeremy slipped off his jacket, mostly dry from under his umbrella. He placed it over the child then slowly picked him up. Jeremy called Michael.

 

He wrapped a towel around the child. As Michael began to draw a warm bath. The child, a boy maybe five or six with electric blue eyes and platinum blond hair. His skin was pale while his lips were light blue from being in the cold. He stared blankly at Jeremy, head tilting to fall asleep then back up to stay awake. Michael came out of the bathroom "Tub's filled," he said. Jeremy picked up the boy and carried him to the bathroom. In the tub the boy barely noticed the two. Jeremy had kept trying to get him to talk. The boy kept staring and slowly drifting to sleep. Jeremy noticed while washing the boy's hair that he had something on the back of his neck. A small bar code. Jeremy chose to ignore it.

 

Jeremy started helping the child anti clothes. He was wearing a over-sized shirt and some baggy pj pants. The boy touched Jeremy's head, petting his hair "Sssooofffttt," he drawled out slowly. Jeremy placed the child on the extra bedroom bed. The boy cuddled to the blanket "Sssooofffttt," he repeated then drifted to sleep.

 

Jeremy woke up at 2:30 am to find the boy sleeping on the floor outside his and Michael's room. His hair was peeking out of the nest of black and gray blanket. Jeremy nudged him and the boy peeked out with a sleepy yawn. He slowly stood and held his arms out. Jeremy picked him up.

 

The next day Jeremy and Michael had taken him to a child clinic. It went smoothly, the only problem was that the boy was still in shock from what had happened and should be fine in a few days.

 

Two days later, the boy stared speaking. Jeremy was cooking in the kitchen and the boy, whom responded to the name Sammy, sat at the table, coloring on a piece of paper. Jeremy stopped when someone tugged on his pants leg. Jeremy smiled at Sammy "Yeah buddy?" he asked.

Sammy opened his mouth "Jeremiah," he stated. Jeremy almost dropped the pan of food.


End file.
